After a While
by StarGirl1999
Summary: Harry and Ginny are still trying to adjust to their little baby Boy James. On the other hand Ron and Hermione are trying to adjust to their "Relationship". What happens when everything isn't what you want it to be? Well after a little while...


**I have wanted to write a Harry Potter Fan Fiction for a long time. Please give me some feedback on my writing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was a tired morning in the Potter House. While Ginny was cooking Pancakes and Harry was in their Bedroom getting ready. He quickly glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6:33. He put on his clothes on as fast as he could. If Harry wasn't down stairs in less than 3 minutes he knew that Ginny would be upset and shout for him to get down stairs. He knew that she was already upset from last night when James was crying again for the 2nd time at 2 o'clock in the morning.

When Harry finally made it downstairs he could smell the fresh Pancakes drifting through his mind, which made him even hungrier

"I thought I would have to go up there and get you," Ginny sighed.

"There would be no need for that," Harry said while he gave a peck on cheek. Then he puts his arms around her tiny waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Ginny understood very well that Harry was tired. After all it was Monday and what else could you expect other then the tiresome feeling to go to work. But she didn't want to disturb him, even when he was sleeping on her.

After having James, Harry and Ginny had been busy. Taking care of the baby, feeding the baby, cleaning the baby, and especially watching after the baby. All these sleepless nights were annoying. But they both knew it was for the James.

"Harry, if your pancakes get burned it won't be my fault," said Ginny sleepily.

"I know I know. Well I hope they aren't burned"

After Ginny was placing Harry's pancakes in his plate she told Harry,

"Did you know that Ron and Hermione were fighting again? Yesterday it was probably the worst of them all. This time it was 2 lamps, a vase, and a plate. I never even expected Ron could be that emotional. And I definitely never expected Hermione to be that Hormonal".

Ever since last month, Hermione and Ron's hopes of getting married had gone south. At Ron's defense he exclaimed that Hermione was starting to be her old bossy self. On the otherside, Hermione was saying that Ron was slacking of a lot. Harry thought to himself quietly while indulging his pancakes and coffee. What would Happen if two of his best friends were separated? After the War, he thought that everything would "normal". In the sense of normal Harry thought that he and Ginny would live happily together and also Ron and Hermione would be happily married as well. 3 years have gone by and nothing was normal still. None of his expectations had exceeded.

Ginny went over to pick up James and carry him around for a while. Ginny obviously was keeping quiet to let Harry think in peace. She wanted to tell Harry that leaving it alone would be the best thing to do. She wanted to tell him that a little time would mend Ron and Hermione's situation. But disturbing Harry's thoughts wasn't the best thing to do. Instead Harry got up and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

The Ginny finally told him "Don't ponder over this too much. Just give them some time to relax. Remember when I found out I was pregnant with James? I was furious with you so I moved in with my mum," She thought for a while, "But I couldn't take it for long so I came back. This is what I mean, just give them a little to cool down. Ok?"

"Yes...I suppose so...Well I love you" Harry added. Then Ginny sealed their conversation with a kiss on the cheek. Ginny helped Harry into his coat and got his Brief Case. Then Harry walked to the Fireplace to floo to the ministry.

* * *

><p>After Harry left, Ginny went back to James to feed him his milk. She quietly hummed to him. While James was quietly listening to Ginny his eyes slowly started to close and his breathing became very quiet and even. Ginny quietly took James upstairs to the Master bedroom. She lay him down and put a bed sheet over him. She couldn't but gaze at is peaceful face. He reminded her so much of Harry. Ginny quietly stepped out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to make some pancakes for herself too. She heated the pan and slowly poured some batter into the pan. In the middle of making her pancakes she heard a knock on the door. After seeing it was Hermione she opened the door and pulled her into a tight hug. When Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes they were blotchy and tired looking<p>

"Hermione! What's wrong?" she pulled Hermione into the warm house.

"Ginny," tears started to pour out of Hermione's eyes, "I don't know what I did his time. I ruined everything. I hate him! Why did he just leave me Ginny? I can't take it anymore"

"Oh Hermione," Ginmy hugged her for a couple moments, " Hermione, Ron just needs some time. He is always like that. I know it's hard to understand but when we were little Ron was always the emotional one. He just has a lot going on right now. Sometimes when Ron was being unfair and he cried over losing a quidditch games sometimes I felt like smacking his head with a broom stick".

Hermione smiled a little. Ginny was about to offer some coffee to Hermione but then they both heardcry they heard a crying noise. Ginny stood up and said she would be right back.


End file.
